A Dragon Salyer's Wedding
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: The squeal too Dance of the Dragon Salyer and its of course about the wedding that is gonna take place and what happens before and really during the wedding. I hope you like it I suck at these things so I'm gonna leave the summary at that. It will have at least another chapter though
1. Chapter 1

A Dragon Slayer's wedding

Two months had passed since the night Natsu and Lucy had first got together and had mated and in a month's time they would be married in the human manner of the word. However the last week Lucy had been feeling unwell, she has spent most of her mornings in the bathroom throwing up making the pink haired dragon slayer rather worried. He had smelt a change in her sent of late but hadn't been sure of the smell and whether or not he should say anything but Lucy had already said what was on her mind.

"Natsu I think I'm, I'm p-p-p pregnant" Lucy stuttered her gaze dropping to the fall as a blush rose on her cheeks.

"I kinda thought so to be honest, you're sent has changed a little" Natsu replied scratching his head worried he would be hit for saying such a thing. Thankfully Lucy refrained from hitting him senseless.

"So I take it, if I am really pregnant than you'll be alright with it?" Lucy asked her voice barely audible.

"Alright with it, Luce I'll be over the moon" Natsu grinned, he may still be young but he loved the idea of having children of his own, he couldn't wait to tell the child all about Igneel and his stories of travelling across the world on missions while being a part of the best guild ever Fairy Tail.

Lucy had blushed a bright red when Natsu had talked of her sent. It was still hard for her to get her head around that he could smell even small changes within her. However she had begged Natsu not to say anything to guild, it was still too early and everything seemed to be moving a little too fast. After all the wedding was only a few weeks away. Around the time Lucy would most likely start showing so her wedding dress which Erza had insisted in picking out would have to be altered most likely the day before the wedding. Thank Mavis for Juvia's mad sewing skills, though telling her why was something she would rather avoid.

Each day seemed to drag on for Natsu with boring wedding plans, he still didn't see the point of it even with Erza battering it into him that a girls wedding day is the most important day of their life and one that every girl dreams about from a very young age. So Natsu never argued whatever Lucy or Erza wanted for this day was immediately agreed upon by Natsu as not to face the wrath of Erza Scarlet. Even Gray wasn't on his side he was also afraid of Erza but as truth be told he was rather enjoying seeing Natsu suffer the way he was although he did have his own problems to deal with, Juiva had become a lot worse since Natsu and Lucy had become a couple. She stalked and clung to the ice mage now more than ever much to the stripper's annoyance.

Natsu couldn't understand why weddings needed so much stuff. Why a church, why a fancy dress and a monkey suit, why was there a need for flowers and favours it all just seemed a waste of time and a waste of money. 'There's got to be better things to spend hard earned jewel on than pointless wedding stuff' Natsu thought as yet another wedding related magazine was shoved in his face.

"So Natsu what you think?" Mira asked, Mira had taken a leading role in planning the wedding as had Erza, even Lucy wasn't having much of a say as the two S-class wizards were.

"Yeah sure whatever" Natsu muttered his eyes not drifting from where he had been drifting off into space. With that answer muttered Mira shot him daggers as Erza who was also looking through the brochures whack him on the head.

"Ouch what was that for" Natsu cried rubbing the back of his head where Erza had just hit him.

"For not paying attention, this is important Natsu" Erza replied her anger at the fire mage finally ebbing slightly.

"But why do I have to be involved, yeah I know I know that it's my wedding and all but I don't see why I need to have a say in what decorations are used and their colour that should be left to Lucy" Natsu grumbled.

"Because well you do, okay not as much of a say as the bride but your meant to at least be interested in the whole thing, I mean you didn't even pick out a ring you let Lucy choose that, pick something at least" Mira sighed trying and hoping he would understand.

"I've already had my say as long as the food is awesome as is the party and Lucy is there I really don't care what else happens" Natsu replied, Mira sighed and blushed at the statement it was sweet in a Natsu kind of way.

"Okay fine what kind of food do you want then?" Erza asked

"FISH!" Happy shouted who had been sat at the table the whole time looking as bored as Natsu had until the subject of food had been brought up.

"Really Happy, fish really is that all you think about?" Erza asked

"Aye sir" Happy smirked

"Anyway Natsu what kind of food then would you like to have at the wedding?" Mira repeated Erza's question

"Um as long as you Mira cook it I'm not too bothered I love your food as long as you have meat and fish in there somewhere I'll be happy but if you want input on the wedding cake get a strawberry one, I don't want Erza to go mad cause she don't have any cake" Natsu responded.

The girls nodded than turned to leave as Lisanna called them over. The dragon slayer sighed thankful that the girls had finally left him and his blue exceed alone.

"Happy lets go fishing" Natsu said,

"Aye sir" Happy squealed and they left the guild quickly before anyone else could stop the pair for wedding talk.

Natsu X Lucy

Lucy sighed as she flushed the toilet for the 3rd time that morning, at the guild, Levy had gone with her this time worried about her friend.

"Lu-chan what's wrong? This is the third time you've been sick today and you have been the last few days" Levy questioned

"Oh um it's just a um bug, probably brought on with the stress of planning this wedding" Lucy returned hoping Levy wouldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Lu-chan you sure, I really don't think this is a bug are you sure you're not um pre-p-p-pregnant?" Levy asked hoping the blonde wouldn't bite her head off. Lucy blushed a bright red and her eyes shot straight to the floor, of course Levy would be able to tell that Lucy was lying, they were best friends after all.

"Yeah" Lucy sighed in defeat, it was pointless for Lucy to argue with her best friend the book worm she was unable to hide anything from her. It was Levy who had first figured out her feelings for Natsu, even though at the time she had indeed denied it well while the girls were around but Levy had caught up with Lucy later and got her to spill it.

The room then was filled with silence the only noise being the running of the tap as Lucy rinsed her mouth out. It was Levy who broke the silence.

"So does Natsu know, I take it it's his?"

"Yeah and who else would it be" Lucy softly smiled

"So um how did he take the news?"

"Really well actually" Lucy's smile brighten

"Aww Lu-chan I'm so happy for you two" Levy smiled brightly as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Levy-chan please though don't tell anyone, we don't want to say anything until we have too like when I'm showing" Lucy explained pulling away.

"Of course not" Levy smiled

Natsu X Lucy

"Lucy, Levy!" Mira called as they entered the main guild hall.

"Hey Mira" Lucy smiled as they made their way to the bar where the bar maid was already mixing drinks.

"Mira can I just have water today not feeling so good" Lucy asked as Mira handed her a coke

"Okay" Mira replied curious as to why she would just want water. It wasn't like Lucy at all. But Mira let it slide on the count of she was probably stressed over the wedding that was fast approaching and catering still hadn't been officially sorted. Though it was looking and more and more likely that Mira would be in charge of it.

Natsu X Lucy

The last few weeks flew by and Lucy's bump was starting to show just a little, the only guild members that knew about the baby were Natsu of course, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy they had been able to tell since her sent had changed but thankfully as on the eve of Natsu and Lucy's official wedding no one else had found out about the baby.

Lucy was to say the least nervous as she stood at the doors of the guild where the wedding ceremony and the reception would be held. The master was by her side ready to give her away and Levy and Erza were just a few steps ahead in their light blue dresses and their bequests in their hands.

The music started which was not provided by Gajeel which had taken some time to convince him not to play at the wedding, that was left up to Mira. It as Levy and Erza made their way down the aisle, Lucy quickly ran her hands down the front of dress before taking on last look at the master before the bridle march started playing.

As soon as she saw Natsu at the other end of the aisle her heartbeat sped up but her nerves settled. She was making these vows in front of the guild after all it was her Nakamas who were really her family so her nerves settled more. The master took her hand and they slowly made their way down the aisle.

Natsu was smiling brightly when he took Lucy's hand in his as the called in minster from Kardia Cathedral began the ceremony that would bind the two lovers in marriage in the human sense of the word.

When Natsu was told he could kiss his bride he wasted no time pulling her in for a kiss and making the blonde blush as he deepened it beyond what was publicly acceptable not that he cared but she did.

When they pulled apart they walked back down the aisle hand in hand to the cheers and shouts of the guild filling the air. They then made their way to the sub room so Mira and a few members of the wedding party could change the layout of the main guild hall so they could party like only Fairy Tail could.

While Natsu and Lucy waited Natsu couldn't help but make out with his official wife in all senses of the word.

"Luce I love you and of course junior" Natsu grinned as they pulled away, placing his hand on Lucy's still fairly flat stomach.

"I love you too" Lucy replied still rather embarrassed, even with the two of them being together she still felt embarrassed and silly for saying those three little silly words.

Then they were called into the main hall for the reception. The hall had been completely redecorated, the stage now had a band's equipment set up and ready to go, the bar had a banner with the words congratulations Natsu and Lucy hanging above it, tables were set up so that there was room for a dance floor and everything was covered in the wedding's colours, blue and pink.

Even on a special day like this Natsu couldn't eat properly without food flying everywhere but he had by some miracle managed to keep the food from getting on his tux or Lucy's dress, he knew what would happen if he did. What did surprise the guild and Natsu for that matter was the Lucy was stealing food off his plate, it was the cravings, recently she had wanted something hot or spicy and Natsu was always putting hot sauce at least on just about anything he ate. So Natsu had began eating of her plate, it may of been odd for the guild at first but in all honesty most of them found it rather cute.

After they had ate, it was time for their first dance and well Natsu thanked his lucky stars that it was Lucy he had fallen for the only female in the guild besides Wendy that he could dance with without getting motion sickness as the others would spin him arrive far too much especially Erza. This time he had even managed to avoid stepping on her toes like he had when Lucy and the rest of the girls had tried to teach him to dance.

The party then carried on through the night in true Fairy Tail style but it was rather tough for Lucy to not drink but she knew it was bad for the baby and trying to come up with a suitable lie as to why she was not drinking without revealing she was with child was tough only two well actually make that five others knew about the baby, Natsu and of course Levy had been told/ wormed the truth out of the blonde where as Natsu had told Happy and as for the other two Gajeel and Wendy they had smelt the change in her hormones but after they confronted the blonde about it they had promised they would keep it a secret until she was ready to tell.

So as the party finally died down in the early hours of the morning where several members of the guild had passed out in various positions across the guild hall. Natsu and Lucy, headed back to the apartment which was a temporary home for them as they extended Natsu's cottage to make it more comfortable for a now growing family. Lucy was finally happy that she had found the man that would take care of her and love her like she had always wanted her only regret was that her parents weren't there to see her wed the man she loved or that they would be there to see their grandchild and so as Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife that night when they had got into bed Lucy let a single tear fall from the corner of her eye at the thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So this really is well Part 2 of the Dragon slayer um trilogy or maybe saga not decide if I'm gonna do 3 or 4 parts to this yet. I've added this as a new story as even though it follows on from the last story Dance of the Dragon Slayer nothing I planned to write should be nothing more than a T rating. Thats why I've done that.

So what do you think? I know that the um ending is rushed I've been working on it since I wrote the first part and have been struggling to finish it (Writers block and a lot of college work to get done over the last several weeks and cosplay has been interfering as well) so the ending isn't the best but I do hope you like it. I hope to get a better chapter up soon. I suck at endings though I really do.


	2. A Dragon Slayer's Baby

A Dragon Slayer's Baby

It was actually a month after the wedding that the secret of the baby came out to the rest of the guild, Lucy had started to showing around the wedding time but it wasn't as noticeable back then as it was a month later. The guild had gone wild, Erza at first was fuming that Natsu could of done something like that to the stellar mage but she soon settled down as the thought of being an Aunt to be the baby crossed her mind and she quickly let it go.

Mira had been pestering Lucy with what she would need for the baby and for the first week the news broke, she was also trying to find out what the sex of the baby, that was until Lucy had said she wanted to wait until it was born to know the sex of the child. However that didn't stop Cana and Wakaba from holding bets with each other and fellow members of the guild on the sex of the child. Bisca had been the most supportive towards Lucy and helped her when she would freak out about various things during her pregnancy after all Bisca had gone through it so she was able to offer advice on to the expecting mother and keep her reassured that everything was normal and okay. That had put the stellar mage at ease somewhat.

As for the male members of the guild well Elfman was still going on how Natsu was a real man now which would cause Evergreen to tell him to shut up. It was about time those two finally got it together and accept they like each other. Gray had spend most of his time picking a fight with Natsu like usual and the other half trying to run from Juiva who was practically begging Gray to give her a child of their own even though they weren't really official yet, they had been on one or two dates since the wedding as that was when Gray started to accept her feelings for him however he wasn't ready for that step, and therefore more fights would break out between the ice mage and the Salamander over this matter. Basically Natsu was calling Gray a coward and he didn't like that at all.

So that was how Lucy and Natsu spent the time that the blonde was expecting but when the baby finally came along well things changed.

Thankfully Natsu's cottage had its renovation completed several weeks back and there for everything for they needed for the baby was ready in his or hers nursery.

When Lucy went into labour suddenly at the guild, she was about five days early she was lucky that Porlyusica happened to be there to check up on her in the first place. The guild immediately started to panic well most of the male members had including Natsu. If Porlyusica and Bisca hadn't been there then a full fledge riot could of broken out. They had managed to bring peace over the guild every quickly as Elfman was asked to carry Lucy into the infirmary. When he placed her down on the bed with Levy, Porlyusica and Bisca falling close behind he quickly made his getaway making sure to close the door behind him.

Gray started laughing at the look on Natsu's face, it was like he was suddenly over come with motion sickness he looked that ill.

"Aren't you going in there" He smirked

"I don't think I can" Natsu replied as his stomach back flipped again.

"Why chicken?" Gray pressed his voice full of amusement.

"Course not" Natsu defended as he got up and strode to the door taking a deep breath he let himself inside the infirmary quickly closing the door behind him.

The eyes of the members of the room swept to look at who had just entered. Porlyusica gave the salamander a hard cold stare. Levy and Bisca were surprised he had even tried to enter or rather thought about coming in here and Lucy smiled softy at her husband before her face contorted in pain and she screamed out in a deafen blood curdling scream. Natsu's face paled even more hearing that god awful sound that came from his wife. What had he put her through? Too much so far, Lucy's pregnancy wasn't at all easy. She had morning sickness well into her third trimester but that was also partly down to her craving of spicy food and she was carrying the offspring of a dragon slayer. It also meant the baby was a kicker that became worse when she either had to travel by any transportation (expect for Happy because he's not transportation) and when she was actually trying to sleep, so she had been exceptionally tired as well. So although labour was going to hurt like a bitch she was rather glad she had gone in early just to stop her symptoms.

Natsu sat by her bed as his hand clutched hers, Levy and Bisca where helping out Porlyusica and then Levy was asked to go fetch Wendy and get Gray to make her an Ice sheet for Lucy's head as she was starting to burn up. Wendy rushed in despite Cana protesting she was too young to go in there but she was not about to let her Nakama suffer like she was. Levy quickly followed with a specially made ice pack provided by Gray and Natsu felt a twinge of jealously in the pit of his stomach as he couldn't help Lucy cool down all he could do was heat her up which wasn't help.

Minutes seemed to drag into hours as Lucy's screams filled the air of the guild. The members of the guild were starting to worry as well as get bored. Mira was doing her best to keep everyone from panicking as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually the cry of child filled the air and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the baby had finally arrived. Everyone then looked at each other as if to say 'what do we do now' thankfully the master had said

"Let her rest we'll find out soon enough if the baby is a boy or a girl"

Inside the infirmary Lucy looked a mess she was totally shattered but a great big grin was worn across her face as she and Natsu looked down at their new born baby girl with soft pink hair and a little button nose and bright chocolate brown eyes.

"So what are you guys gonna call her?" Wendy asked looking over to the new born that was wrapped in a white blanket.

Natsu looked at Lucy and she nodded, they had discussed names a while back and one for a baby girl really stood out.

"Nala, her name is Nashi" Natsu beamed as he locked eyes with Lucy briefly before looking down at the infant in her arms.

There was a chorus of awws before Porlyusica told everyone to leave them alone to rest.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Natsu asked Lucy as Porlyusica's stare fell on him.

"Yes" Lucy replied reaching with her free hand over to him.

Everyone else left then leaving the new parents alone so they could rest well Lucy rests and Natsu can watch over their daughter. As soon as the four females left the room there was a chorus of "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"They have a healthy baby girl with pink hair and brown eyes" Levy spoke up which was met with another chorus of awws before the next question was asked.

"What's her name then?"

"Nashi" came the reply.

A few days later and Lucy and Natsu were finally able to take their daughter home. The guild had fussed over the new born something shocking while she was at the guild.

Natsu had spent the last few days repainting the nursery from a soft neutral gender colour (yellow) to baby pink and he had also changed the bedding sheets to the pink teddy bear littered ones they had gotten from Mira who was convinced it was a girl for some time.

Lucy was surprised at how Natsu took to his father duties, he didn't mind getting up in the night to change Nashi but he wasn't much good with feeding as well he didn't have the needed equipment. Lucy had decided she would breast feed as it was better for the baby. But besides that one thing he couldn't do he was a great father figure and although the first time he had to change a nappy where he had cringed at the smell which was even worse for him with his heightened senses but he soon recovered and got over it. Laki had made the young infant a dragon mobile to hang above the Nashi's cot. Which Natsu had put up just a few days before.

Actually the young parents had actually been showered in gifts of late from everyone from Eve and Blue Pegasus Master Bob to Sabertooth's Sting and Rouge and even Minerva had sent a gift for the new born and so had the members of Mermaid Heel, Quarto Cerberus and Lamia scale. Though Lyon had managed to slip in a note that was meant to be passed onto Juiva who immediately ripped the paper into tiny pieces before declaring that her heart only belonged to Gray-sama.

So there still rather small house was overfilled with gifts one of them the one from Quarto Cerberus taking up a large corner of the nursery was a giant cream teddy bear wearing a red tie. Natsu had wanted to burn it but Lucy wouldn't let him even though they both agreed it was a stupid gift but one they shouldn't try to get rid of. At least everyone else had got them something more practical.

Natsu X Lucy

As Nashi grew the guild and her parents couldn't get enough of her.

Natsu sadly had to leave Lucy several weeks after Nashi was born, he was thankful he didn't have to go on a mission those past weeks but money was now starting to run short and Nashi would need more nappies and clothes soon. So Natsu had left on a mission along with Gray, Erza and Wendy that would take around a week to complete at least the reward was high and would keep them going for a sometime.

It was hard for the young family to say goodbye but it was necessary and Lucy wasn't yet allowed to go on missions yet, she wouldn't be going on one for at least a year, she would first have to wean Nashi off the breast milk and then she would need time to get her body back into shape and well she also didn't want to leave her daughter not that their wasn't many people offering their babysitting services it was just too hard to leave her. Natsu was struggling to say goodbye but he knew he had to do this.

It was rather lonely for the blonde stellar mage without her husband around, even with Nashi keeping her busy she still felt lonely especially during Nashi's naps. So she often spent her days at the guild, with Nashi in her buggy and the travel cot set up at the guild she spent her time surrounded by her Nakama to help ease the pain, though it didn't last long when she had to go home for the evening that was when she really got lonely. Nashi was finally sleeping almost right through the night from around 7pm to around 5am the following morning, so her nights were lonely. She was just glad when the day finally came that Natsu would be returning the following morning.

So like she had done every other night she sat at her desk as she wrote her current book while Nashi slept in her cot in the next room, with the baby monitor by her side. Of late she had found herself writing more romance novels since she had gotten married but tonight Lucy found herself stumped she had reached the dreaded writers block. She was missing Natsu that was why she was struggling to write. So she spent her night with a book instead until she fell asleep herself until Nashi woke her early the following morning.

After Nashi had been feed, burped and her nappy had been changed Lucy then went about getting herself and Nashi ready for meeting Natsu off the train. She was meeting Juiva and Mira at 10am at the station, Mira had wanted to tag along to see her 'niece' again and it meant Lucy could ran to Natsu as he stepped off the train.

Lucy left the house wearing a figure hugging blue dress with a dipped neckline that showed her cleavage slightly. Nashi was strapped into her buggy in her cute celestial styled baby grow that Virgo had made for the infant it was one of many she had made, this one had all the gold keys of the zodiac on it.

After Nashi was placed into her buggy and her favourite dragon plush was by her side, Lucy set off to meet with her friends. It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, the sun was out and there was only a slight refreshing breeze cooling the air slightly it was nice. Lucy had fifteen minutes to get to the station so she would get there with five to spare, it wasn't far to the station after all.

When she arrived Mira and Juiva were already waiting for both wearing bright smiles across her face. Mira was itching to hold her niece when they met up. The trio still had half an hour before the train was due in so they all headed to the cafe that was located near the entrance of the station. Once they had sat down and ordered Mira had to get have her niece in her arms again. She rocked Nashi back and forth as she made faces at the infant. There food and their drinks arrived very quickly and as Mira took a bite of her chocolate cake and went to pull another funny face at Nashi she began choking on the bite, Lucy and Juiva immediately started panicking that their friend was choking however the little infant found it funny. Nashi had started giggling and everyone just froze this was the first time anyone had heard the girl giggle. It was music to their ears, that they had forgotten their food, the fact Mira was still struggling to clear the cake caught in her throat and that they should be on the platform by now greeting Natsu and the others of the train.

Nashi's giggling soon died down when Mira was able to clear her throat and then they freaked they had to get to the platform and now. Quickly Mira threw down some change before the other girls could say anything and they dashed off to platform two where the train was due to arrive at.

Thankfully for the mages they had made to the platform with seconds to spare as the train was slowly pulling in to the station as they arrived.

When the train had stopped and the doors opened the first one off the train was Natsu, who had recovered very quickly from his motion sickness, dashed out of the train looking for his blonde hair beauty. He found her very quickly and dashed off leaving Happy and his other companies behind. Poor Happy he had been rather forgotten about, but he wasn't really that bothered he was convinced he was finally making progress with Carla so he was as much to blame for ignoring his partner as Natsu was him.

His arms quickly embraced his wife who he had missed dearly over the last week. When the pulled away slightly he pressed his lips against hers and immediately the kiss turned hot and passionate not that they really could be blamed they had been apart for a week. When they pulled away Lucy smiled sweetly at her husband.

"I missed you we both did" Lucy whispered as they turned to their baby who was still in Mira's arms

"Come here" Natsu called reaching for his daughter, she giggled as her silly father reached for her and he froze again.

"Did she, did our baby, did Nashi just laugh?" Natsu questioned not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah she did, she did it before just before you got back" Lucy told him. He looked a bit glum just then, that he missed her first laugh.

"Natsu it doesn't matter that you missed that you'll have plenty of firsts and look she's clearly missed you too" Lucy whispered and just like that he took his daughter in his arms and held her close god he had missed his family.

"So how did the job go?" Lucy asked as they made their way home

"Well we got the full reward" Natsu grinned pleased with himself. Lucy rose an eyebrow in question there was just no way they could of gotten the full reward, they never had ever not when team Natsu took on a job as most of the reward money would go to fixing the town that they would end up destroying during their task.

"Well about that well Wendy had set us straight she made us promise not to destroy anything as we do need the money after all what with Nashi so we promised her we wouldn't cause any damage to the town" Natsu explained.

"Really? I'm shocked after all you guys are always destroying things" Lucy said as she repressed a giggle.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu rebuffed his usual demeanor returning

"Come on Natsu when have you guys not destroyed the whole town" Lucy retorted

"Er Dammit your right" Natsu grumbled

Natsu X Lucy

Later that night Nashi was fast asleep in the next room as her parents couldn't keep their hands to themselves it may not of been a terribly long mission but to those two it may as well had been years they way they were. Neither of them got hardly any sleep that night it was just like their first night together all over again expect without the awkwardness and more stamina.

The next day was tiresome on the couple caring for Nashi who seemed more than demanding that day maybe it was because they were tired but would they wish it any other way, well maybe the only difference being not being tired but they wouldn't want it any other way. Natsu finally had a family of his own, not that Fairy Tail weren't his family but having a close nit family finally gave him a sense of peace and he vowed that one day he would get to present his father Igneel with his family and he couldn't wait to. As for Happy well he hadn't made to much progress of late with Carla so he had returned to Natsu and he spent his nights in Nashi's room watching over her until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

AN

Yeah I struggled with this so this is probably the last chapter I'll be writing in this series. I'm sorry it took so long and I feel then last half of the chapter isn't very good its like my heart wasn't in it anymore but I couldn't get it right no matter what I tried so I do hope you like it and I'm sorry that Happy doesn't overly feature in this chapter really.


End file.
